A flash in time
by Darksuns-Moon
Summary: Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Turner are thrown back in time and captured by Captain Pike. While they all try to escape, Kirk finds himself falling in love with the young Vulcan, Spock. Can they all get back in their time without damaging their future? BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: A old time, a new beginning

Okay, this is my first story with fanfiction, so I apologize that this isn't that great. First off I want to say that Kirk and Spock are just friends before this story starts. :) and another thing, I switch point of views a lot, but that is just how I write, I hope with all my heart that it doesn't bother people.

Chapter one: A old time, a new beginning

"We are in orbit of planet Kelqin, Captain."  
>Captain Kirk looked up from the pad he signed and stared at the viewing screen, showing the planet. it was a green planet, ruled by Al'tok and his peaceful race of people. the land was much like earth's, with water, grass and even similar trees and villages of old."Thank you, Mr. Sulu." He handed the document back to the yeomen and stood next to his chair and hit the button to the transporter room. "Scotty, call Dr. McCoy and Lt. Turner to the transporter room." Before he headed to the turbolift, he looked at Spock. "I'm beaming down to the planet; you get the con, Mr. Spock."<br>"You sure it is wise to bring Lt. Turner? He was just promoted and doesn't have much experience." Spock sat up and walked to his captain.  
>Kirk let out a smile and walked to the door. "All we are doing is checking a distress call, he will be fine." he walked into the transporter room and was greeted by the two. Lt. Turner was young and still learning the history and science of the planet. "Have you ever been to this planet before?"<br>Tuner let out a small laugh and ran his hand over his reddish-brown hair and looked up at Kirk. "No, but I have read up a lot about them. My teacher, Commander Winters told me about what she found there." he tried to give a serious look, still looking nervous. "I will try my best to match her skills."  
>"You will be fine, Grant." McCoy used his first name in hopes it's relax him then patted his shoulder and gave him a encouraging smile. "These people are peaceful and harmless, the worst that could have happened is one just got hurt hunting."<br>The three then smiled and beamed down, everyone's smile faded and Dr. McCoy looked around at the burnt trees and empty fields. "God, what happened here?"  
>"I don't know. They cherished the sacred life of their planet, they would never do this." Kirk looked around at the destruction; there was nothing left but bare trees and ashes. "Look around, we got a distress call, there must be someone alive." The three separated and began their search. Kirk stood up on a hill and saw nothing but the endless sorrow. He shook his head and walked to Doctor McCoy. "I didn't see anything but burnt woods that way."<br>"That is more pleasant then what I found." The doctor motioned for his captain to look up and he was greeted by thousands of dead Kelqins. Kirk quickly looked away and put his hand over his mouth, the image didn't leave his mind and all he saw was burnt people. "Lt. Turner found more over there." McCoy stood and turned to Kirk. "I don't think anyone lived through this, Jim. I mean, ever—"  
>"Captain! I found something!" Lt. Turner yelled from inside a small cave and the two ran over. "What is this?" the crewman looked the strange machine over then flipped a switch. The device's lights flashed a few times but nothing happened.<br>"Don't go flipping random things before checking it, it could be a self-destruct!" McCoy yelled then paused at the breeze coming from outside the cave they smelt not of fire, but flowers. Green grass danced outside of the doorway and the three went to the opening to find the planet green, but with no people. They stepped out and looked around. "I'm not the only one seeing this, am I?" McCoy looked back at where the village was, but it was only open fields. "What did that thing do?"  
>"I'm not sure…" before they could head back to research the machine, a voice came from behind them.<br>"Hold it!" they all turned to find a crewman pointing a phaser at them. "How did you get on this planet?"  
>"We beamed down here from our ship, who are you?" Kirk stepped forward and the crewman watched him carefully. "We come in peace."<br>The man let out a unconvinced laugh and pulled out his communicator. "Captain? I have three life forms that shouldn't be here, what do I do, Sir?"  
>"Beam them up for questioning." Christopher Pike's voice came from the communicator and Kirk's eyes widened before they were beamed up and put in the brig.<br>"Where are we, Captain?" Turner looked over at him in worry. "Shouldn't the crewman know who you are?"  
>"Alright, who are you?" Captain Pike walked in with a young Vulcan behind him.<br>Kirk paused at the sight of the young Vulcan. Words could not escape him while the dark eyes stared at him. The question was repeated and Kirk knew telling them his real would only cause trouble later. for it was obvious they went back in time. "My name is James Thacker, that is Leo Bones and Grant Turner."  
>"I am Captain Christopher Pike and this is my first officer, Spock. I am going to keep you here until I figure out what is going on." He whispered something to his first officer then walked out, leaving Spock.<br>"I will ask you some questions. Please sit." He motioned to the chairs and watched them sit down. "Please explain to me how you beamed on the planet without a ship."  
>Kirk let out a small laugh and looked up at him. "I guess we were left behind. Maybe if you take us back they will return."<br>"That is illogical. There was no ship for the past three hundred hours and we didn't read life forms until now."  
>"Okay, we popped on the planet out of thin air."<br>Spock narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "Do not insult my intelligence, Mr. Thacker."  
>"No, I think you are smart enough to figure it out on your own, Mr. Spock." He gave a playful smile then sat up straight and gave a serious look. "Just save yourselves the trouble and drop us off back at the planet. We'll get back home on our own."<br>The Vulcan nodded and took a step toward them, placing his hands on his hips. "Just where is your home?"  
>Kirk started to speak but paused and grinned a little, unsure how to answer without making everything worse. "Earth." He watched him careful as he clasped his hands behind his back.<br>"How fortunate for you, we are heading to earth after visiting Tarcon, I am sure you can wait that long before returning to home." Spock went to the door and looked back at them. "I will speak to my captain about your return to earth." And with that said, he walked out and Kirk turned to his crew.  
>"Well, I'm glad we got through that." Lt. Turner said with a sigh of relief and McCoy looked over at him.<br>"It's not over yet, lieutenant. We still have to find away to get back to the planet and in the time we belong."  
>Kirk rested his chin in hand and stared at the wall across the room. He knew Spock very well, they have been friends for a good three years and he could use the knowledge he learned from Spock to win him over to their side and return them to the planet. But he'd have to do this without mentioning why he wants to return, if Spock knew he was from the future it could ruin everything. He looked around the room and tried to remember what he did to get close to him, He knew he was impressed by smartness and cunning, for that is how he won his friendship in the future. But younger Spock may be totally different.<br>"Jim? You alright?" McCoy watched him with concern and rested his hand on his shoulder.  
>"I'm fine, Bones. I was just thinking…" he trailed off as he stared at the wall again, he hoped his Vulcan friend didn't change too much as he got older.<p>

A day passed by and Spock led them to the mess hall for lunch. The other two went in to eat, but Kirk stopped next to Spock. "Are you not hungry, Mr. Thacker?" Spock looked at him and watched him and Kirk turned to him.  
>"I am fine at the moment." He gave him a smile and watched in disappointment as Spock started to leave. "Too bad there probably isn't a chess board on this ship." He glanced at him and smiled when he paused and turned back toward him.<br>"You enjoy chess?"  
>"Yes." he gave a questionable look and motioned to him. "Do you play?"<br>Spock turned his head to side then walked back to him. "Yes. unfortunately there is no one on this ship that is good at it."  
>"Would you like to play a round with me? I'll try not to disappoint."<br>Spock led him into the rec-room were the chess board set. "Just as long as you try, I'm sure we will be fine."  
>Kirk nodded and sat across from him and leaned on the table. "I am surprised you agreed to play."<br>The young Vulcan paused then looked at him. "I wish to study you, see how you respond to certain things. You and your two friends just appeared on that planet, there was no ship and nothing wrong with our scanners." He took the first move then glanced up at him. "Explain."  
>"There is a creature on the planet that messes with ship scanners, it happened to our ship before we lost contact with them. We were on a breakthrough when we were beamed up here."<br>"If it could do that, then why did we get your readings later?"  
>Kirk leaned back in his chair and frowned. "It appears the creature only does it for a short time." He took a move and looked at his companion.<br>"But what were you doing on the planet? Starfleet hasn't sent any federation ships to this planet, you shouldn't have been on the planet."  
>He let out a long sigh and looked in the Vulcan's eyes. "That is my story, Mr. Spock. I am not changing it because it is true."<br>"But it illogical, you shouldn't have been on the planet and there can't be some creature. There is a gap in this story that you are not filling, you're refusal of giving my captain information is a dead giveaway."  
>"There is such a thing as an illogical true story. If you didn't beam me up, nothing would have changed."<br>Spock raised his eyebrow then stood, looking down at him. "If that is your story and you calm it is true, then I will see." He took him back to the brig with the others and then left to the meeting room and took a seat. "Computer, look up information about Starfleet officer James Thacker."  
>"Officer James Thacker not found. No information about him has ever been written."<br>Spock leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on his chin. He had expected that he was lying, but the problem was figuring out the truth through the loop-holes he threw at him.

"Mr. Thacker, Mr. Spock looked for you in the records and the computer said you did not exist."  
>Kirk looked over at Spock and folded his arms. "I am not sure why, your device must be broken."<br>Spock glanced up from his monitor and paused at the sight of the accused watching him. "Our machines are working fine, Mr. Thacker. So far it is you that hasn't proven it is your true identity."  
>"My name is James Thacker, my crew and I were on a mission to test the planet when we ran into a creature, that uses the ship's energy, blocking any connection from the planet to the ship. My men and I were about to figure out what is was when you beamed us up here and started questioning us." His face was serious and professional, as if everything he said was true. The officers in the room looked at each other then back at him. "All I want is for you to return me and my crewmen to the planet so we can see what is going on."<br>Captain Pike stood and sighed. "I will have to take you to Starfleet and see if they believe this story. Until then you are to stay on this ship and we continue our work." The captain led his men out, leaving only Kirk and the other two.  
>"Why don't we just tell them the truth, Captain?" Lt. Turner looked over and him. "It would save us a lot of trouble."<br>"Because, Turner. Time travel hasn't been discovered yet, they will either think we are lying or insane. Either way, it won't get us back on the planet."  
>"Not to mention what they would do if they found out, it could change the future completely." McCoy added and leaned on the table. "The only problem is they already think we're lying."<br>"Yes…we have to find some way to convince them, without ruining our futures." Kirk stood and walked around the table to the door, where he was greeted by two guards and all three were taken back to the brig.

The leader of the planet, Tarcon was beamed aboard and greeted by Captain Pike and first officer Spock. They paused as the beautiful lady walked off the transporter and toward them. "Greetings. My father could not beam aboard the ship so I took his place, I hope you don't mind." He gave a seductive smile and reached out her hand. "My name is Serra."  
>Captain Pike gave her a smile in return and took her hand. "Come, I'll show you the ship." He led her out and Spock raised his eyebrow and followed. After passing the brig, Spock stopped and walked inside. "Can I speak with you, Mr. Thacker?"<br>"You may, yes." he stood and walked across the room to him. "What is it?"  
>"Since you have behaved for the most part and haven't fought anyone. I believe it would be fine to invite you to the dinner we have planned for lady Serra."<br>Kirk let out a playful grin and placed his hands on his hips. "I would be honored, Mr. Spock." He watched him leave then turned to the boys. "Well, it looks like we are going to dinner tonight."  
>"How can you joke when we still haven't found a way to get back?" McCoy huffed and crossed his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of the past and back to the future."<br>Kirk's grin faded and he leaned back against the wall. "I do too, Bones. But we might as well try to enjoy ourselves while I figure out how to get back." Many things went through his mind, but the biggest one was doubt of ever returning back home. The farther they moved from the planet, the bigger it got. They would never return without ruining the future.  
>"I'm sorry, Jim. I just have trouble believing we'll ever return." McCoy shook his head and walked to his friend. "We can't tell them, because it could change the future to who knows what and we can't just sit around and wait for Starfleet to punish us, hell even being here changed the future."<br>"I know." He pushed away from the wall and looked at the doorway. "I just hope we can get back without changing the future too much. Maybe I can get close to Spock and see if I can make friends with him."  
>"And how are you going to 'get close to him' charm him and buy him dinner?"<br>Kirk gave his friend a serious look then ahead. "No, I will try to impress him. I made friends with him before, I can do it again." He started to follow the guards and McCoy stopped him.  
>"You forget that he is ten years younger. And impressing him will be hard when he thinks you are a liar."<br>"Thanks for having faith in me, Bones." He smiled and patted his shoulder before going into a dinner area where the leader of the planet was, the woman was beautiful and young but yet she reminded him of a girl he once knew. She wondered the room until she ran into Mr. Spock, she seemed to be happy at the sight of him as she began to speak of logic and how much she admired Vulcans. He seemed flattered by what she said and they walked around the room together.  
>"Are you alright, Jim?" McCoy watched as Kirk stared at the two, a blank look on his face then he looked over his friend. "You've been watching those two for about twenty minutes. Are you jealous of the hobgoblin?"<br>"No, I was just thinking." He looked back at the two and smiled a little. "She is pretty, isn't she?"  
>"Yeah, but it appears her mind is just like his. Such a waste." The good doctor said just before he took a drink.<br>"So you like beauty not brain?"  
>"No, I prefer brains but if she thinks like him then I wouldn't get along with her at all." McCoy walked off to get another drink and Kirk wondered around the room until he ran into the two.<br>"Hello, Lady Serra. Enjoying the party?"  
>"Oh, yes. I am honored to be on the enterprise, I am just surprised the captain would throw such a wonderful dinner for me."<br>Kirk nodded and looked from both their faces then at her hand that was grabbing Spock's arm. "Yes… well, you should go back to enjoying yourselves. I'll continue with my business." He gave her a slight bow of the head then walked off to McCoy.  
>"I've never seen Spock with a girl before. Kinda funny, actually." He let out a laugh then took a drink. Kirk still watched them as the lady led Spock around the room; both looked like they were enjoying themselves. The two made their way to them and the lady smiled up at Kirk. "What is your name?"<br>"James Thacker. This is Leo Bones." He motioned to McCoy then looked at Spock.  
>The woman nodded then looked up at Spock when the music started to play. "Do you dance, Mr. Spock?"<br>He gave a quiet sigh before turning to her. "No."  
>"Oh." She gave a disappointed look then turned her attention to Kirk. "I hope you dance, Mr. Thacker."<br>"Yes, my lady. Would you like to dance?"  
>"Yes." she took the hand he offered and they began to dance. She let out a smile before whispering in his ear. "I should have known you'd follow me, Captain Kirk."<br>"How did you—"  
>"It doesn't matter, you aren't ruining my plans this time." And before he could so anything she injected a small hypo in his arm and everything blurred then all was dark.<p>

I'm still editing this, but if you notice something I should change, please tell me.  
>Sorry, it's kinda short. But thanks for reading it and I hope you stick around for chapter II. Also, I have no idea what some of the stuff is called in Star Trek, so if you know and I didn't call it the right things, please tell me. Thanks!<br>and if I miss spell something, I apologize


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Serra

Chapter II: Lady Serra

Hope this is better than the first chapter, still editing it but I wanted to make this so…

Kirk woke up with a blurred figure standing over him and a bright light behind the man, once his eyes adjusted he saw Dr. McCoy leaning over him, the bright lights of the sickbay shinned in his eyes. "Where am I?" he already knew, bur for some reason it was the only thing that came out of his mouth. His friend moved out from over him and looked up at the medical chart.  
>"You fainted out at the dinner party, and they brought you here." Soon an older man walked over, who Kirk guessed was the ship's doctor checked everything and simply stated he was healthy and ready to leave. McCoy led him back to the brig, where Turner sat waiting for them.<br>"Captain!" the young man quickly stood and rushed to them with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright? All they told me was you collapsed and—"  
>"I am fine, lieutenant." Kirk interrupted with a small smile at the excited kid almost ready to explode, his face changed to serious as he remembered why he fainted…it was that woman, she injected him with something that made him black-out. he could barely remember what happened, but he remember dancing with her and her saying something…<br>"You alright, Jim?" McCoy watched him carefully, as if he was going to jump and go insane.  
>"I am fine, Bones. It's just…" he paused when he felt someone standing behind them and judging from Tuner's face, it was someone he didn't like. The captain quickly turned his torso to see Spock standing in the doorway with a cocked eyebrow. "I guess you never heard of knocking." He joked to the Vulcan, but he didn't see it as one.<br>"I came to see if you were alright, but if you are able to make such a comment, you must be well." His dark eyes looked around the room at three then back at Kirk and stared at him for a minute before looked down. "Perhaps you should rest for a time, Mr. Thacker." He started to leave but before making his exit Kirk called out to him.  
>"Mr. Spock, where is Lady Serra?"<br>Spock took a long pause before answering then he turned his head slightly to them. "In her quarters." he walked off, leaving the guards to watch them.  
>Kirk led the two to a corner far from the door and whispered to them. "I think lady Serra is from the future, I think somehow she caused the planet to look like how it did. The only problem is getting her alone."<br>"Yeah, especially if she still has those damn hypos." McCoy grumbled and this made his captain look at him, with a half raised eyebrow. "What? I'm a doctor! I know what she gave you, besides I'm not blind. I saw her do it."  
>"And you didn't tell anyone?" Turner looked over at the doctor and it only made him huff a little.<br>"Yeah, like accusing a leader's daughter that she gave Jim a hypo for a season I couldn't give or her motive and they won't think I'm crazy. I know they would only call me a nut-job."  
>This only made a small laugh come from Kirk as he sunk into the hard metal chair, only thinking about that woman and how he knew her. He shook his head and stood up, pacing the floor and rubbing his forehead. He had to think of away to get Spock alone, be every time he tried the Vulcan ran. He let out a small tired sigh; maybe he did need sleep…<p>

Spock sat in the briefing room, looking for some sign that Mr. Thacker existed. But nothing appeared, not even a record of any living Thacker's in Starfleet. It seemed impossible to find anything about the strangers, only that they say they are these people. No James Thacker, no Leo Bones and the only Grant Turner were a ten year old on earth…it was illogical and Spock didn't like it.  
>"I'm gonna guess you didn't find anything?" his captain walked into the room and next to him. "You need to stop worry about these three guys. Once we head to Earth, Starfleet will deal with them."<br>"I am just curious about them, what they want, who they are. They are leaving a hole in their story, I want to fill it." he looked over at him and watched him, his captain only nodded and stood straight. "Once I find out what is going on, then I will tell you."  
>"You know, searching old records won't get you anywhere. You should mind-meld with Mr. Thacker."<br>"But, Captain!—" Spock stood straight up at the suggestion. "Mind-melding with someone is a personal and—"  
>"The only way you will get anything you want to know." Captain Pike crossed his arms, watching him with only business eyes. "I know you don't want to, but you won't get what you need here." He patted his shoulder and Spock slowly jerked away after the first pat, he didn't like being touched and his captain knew this. He walked off and Spock headed to the brig, he paused at the door and closed his eyes. Knowing what must be done, hoping Mr. Thacker didn't see what he had hidden. "Mr. Thacker, come here." He said quietly, but enough for him to hear.<br>"Alright, Mr. Spock." Mr. Thacker walked over and Spock made sure the others couldn't see and he slowly turned to him. "What is it you require?"  
>"I was ordered to mind-meld with you, you know what that is?"<br>"Yes, I know what is it, but I do not wish it."  
>Spock watched him carefully then moved him against the wall. "Mr. Thacker, I am tired of your games, I want to know what you are hiding." He reached his hand up to his face but he grabbed his wrist before their skin could touch.<br>"I do not hide anything from you; I just don't want you in my mind seeing things that are private."  
>The Vulcan narrowed his eyes at the statement. "I am not interested in your private thoughts; I only wish to know the truth, which you seem incapable to tell me." He forced his hand closer to his face, barely touching his skin, he could feel a slight touch of the skin and the roughness of the man's cheek. "If you weren't hiding something, you'd be fine telling me. The more you lie and deny, the less I trust you."<br>"Fine, if you wish it so." He let go of Spock's wrist and closes his eyes tightly. The young Vulcan slowly placed his hand on his face and moved closer to him, unaware of their touching bodies he began to search for answers. He didn't want more then he needed, and he hoped it was his real name.  
>The planet…our future…ruined…Mr. Spock, our friend…escape the ship to planet…Captain James T. Kirk…<br>He knew Mr. Thacker was fighting him, which could only mean he had a mind meld before… Spock opened his eyes and stared at the man just an inch away and grabbing his arms. He slowly removed his hand from his face. "Mr. Thacker…you can let go of me." It took him a minute, but he soon let go and looked in Spock's eyes.  
>"Is that what you wanted, Mr. Spock?" he asked in a calm voice and slowly crossed his arms.<br>"Who is Captain Kirk?"  
>"George Kirk?"<br>"No, James Kirk." Spock backed away and clasped his hands behind his back. "You will not return to that planet until you tell me the truth."  
>"I have been telling you the—"<br>"I mean the whole story, not just part of it. I don't know why you want to return to the planet, but if you do. You have to tell me everything."  
>Kirk paused before saying something. The look on the Vulcan's face was obvious he wasn't getting out of this one…<br>Before he could start to tell, the income came on and Captain Pike's voice came from it. "Mr. Spock, come to the bridge."  
>Mr. Spock's eyes gave a slight glare at the wall, which only surprised Kirk. He shook his head and walked took him back to the brig. "I will return for the information." He watched him as walked off around the corner then he turned to his friends, who watched him in worry. "I am fine."<br>"What is going on, Jim? You never tell us what you and Spock talk about."  
>"What we talk about is not important, what is important is that we get back home without ruining too much of our future." Kirk walked around the room with the others sat down, deep in thought. It was starting to become clear that they would never return…<p>

Spock sat down at his post and studied they planet that had a distress call, wanting immediate help. Captain Pike seemed to be distracted by the company of Lady Serra and she was always on his arm, as if she belonged there. But every time anyone asked the captain what to do, the lady whispered in his ear and Spock knew something so wrong.  
>"Captain, I must protest against Lady Serra being here. I see no logical reason for her to be here." He walked to his captain's chair and looked at his face that seemed to be happy. "Captain…?"<br>"Mr. Spock, I believe Lady Serra has every right to be on the bridge. She is our guest after all." The captain said with a smile still on his face.  
>The first officer look from him to the woman, who grinned in a victories manner. "Yes, I am a guest, aren't I, Mr. Spock?"<br>"Indeed, but your company is not wanted in an area where people have to work. You are a distraction, Lady Serra."  
>She let out a seductive smile and fluffed her blonde hair. "My beauty is said to be distracting."<br>"You may think that if you wish."  
>She paused at the statement and quickly looked at him with narrowed eyes, placing her hand back down. "Shouldn't you be working?" a slight annoyance slipped from her red lips and her pale eyes watched him.<br>He nodded and headed back to his station with a slight smile of victory, but it only lasted 1.9 seconds.  
>Not long after the Captain walk to him and leaned at his console. "Mr. Spock, I want you to beam down to the planet to see what is wrong with It." he leaned closer and whisper in his pointy ear. "And take the prisoners with you."<br>"Where is the logic in taking them?"  
>"To leave them."<br>Spock stiffened and turned to him, but before words could escape him, his captain straightened and stated that it was an order and walked back to the lady. He slowly moved away from his post and walked to the turbolift.


	3. Chapter 3: abandoned

Chapter III: abandoned

Okay, I didn't really end the last Chapter on a good note but I hope this one will be better. :D

Mr. Spock beamed down to the planet with the three prisoners and two guards to watch them. The natives were nowhere to be seen and the village looked as if people were just in it, clothes hanging on lines and baskets filled with fruit.

"Mr. Spock, may I speak with you?" Mr. Thacker lead him a little ways from the group and away from the village. "Why did you bring us? We don't have weapons or knowledge about this planet."

Spock let out a small sigh and looked around the outskirts of the village. "My captain ordered me to leave you here."

"Leave us? But his order should be to take us to earth or has that changed?" he could feel the prisoners body near his and took a step away from him.

"I know, but—" he stopped at the sound of something big stomping heading toward them, Spock raised his hand to keep him from talking and watched as a huge giant came out of the woods. "I don't think he comes in—"

Mr. Thacker grabbed Spock's wrist and yanked him back toward the village. The monster followed and James shoved the Vulcan into a hut and lunged for him when the roof was torn off.

After the destruction of the village the giant left into the woods and Mr. Thacker quickly stood and looked for survivors. Spock slowly sat up and watched him, he saw flashes of random images and conversions of orders and demands by Mr. Thacker as if he was a captain of a starship. A flash of a Vulcan and him, laughter and friendly teasing. It couldn't be real, but it was in his unprotected mind.

"You alright, Mr. Spock?"

He looked up at him and nodded before standing and looking around with the trycorder.

Kirk walked around and sighed as Spock sat on a log and kept looking his trycorder and sighed. "Still can't contact the ship?"

"Obviously." He set his device down and locked his hands together. "I shouldn't have left the ship when my captain wasn't himself."

Kirk sat across from him and shrugged, hoping to cheer his young friend. "You had to follow orders." He gave a small smile and clasps his hands together. "You shouldn't feel bad, we all make mistakes. Even Vulcans."

The Vulcan paused and looked up at his face and studied him carefully. "What all do you know of Vulcans?"

"Not much, just little things."

"Your Vulcan friend didn't tell you much?" Spock stared at him with his dark and haunting eyes, searching for answers Kirk knew he couldn't answer.

He watched him as he crossed his arms and hunkered down. "He is a private man, I give him his space." He paused at the slightly shivering Spock and leaned over, looking concerned. "Are you…are you alright?"

"The planet gets cold at night; I suggest you find a way to get warm." Spock watched as Kirk moved to him and he raised his hand before he sat down next to him. "Please, I do not want to be touched."

He nodded and looked around for some warmth but it didn't look like much. They lost their phasers and the guards and there wasn't much to work with, all huts were destroyed. "I'll look for something to keep us warm."

Spock quickly stood, stiff and serious. "I am coming."

Kirk looked back at him with a small smile. "You don't need too, I won't go anywhere." He glanced at the other two sleeping and sighed and looked at Spock's face, still serious and stiff. "Alright, you can come." He waved him off and walked off into the woods with the Vulcan following him.

"Mr. Thacker, what are you hoping to find out here?"

"Something." He mumbled and turned to Spock, who watched him curiously. "Maybe the huts in the villages have some blankets." He headed for the village and searched in the mess, it got colder as the time past and he got all the covers he could.

"Here, you look cold." Kirk handed Spock a blanket and covered the other two as they slept and set next to his logical friend. "Spock, what all do you know of Lady Serra?"

He wrapped the cover tight around him and sighed. "She is the next to rule Tarcon and they are all peaceful. Her I am not familiar with." He turned to him and folded his arms. "Now that we are alone, I wish for you to tell me the truth."

He gave Spock his playful smile and leaned back against a tree trunk. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because it is an illogical story. It has too many holes and doesn't add up."

He nodded and looked over at Spock and leaned forward and locked his fingers together. "When we get out of here, I will explain everything."

"Why can't we speak it now?"

"Well…because we should probably rest and find a way to contact the ship." He laid back with eyes closed and listened to wind blowing through the treetops and soft whispers of the night breeze from the open planes. He slowly looked over at Spock and watched him as he went back to playing with his trycorder. A small smile ran across his face as the Vulcan snuggle into his covers and closes his dark eyes, no smile, but Kirk somehow knew he was feeling something. Perhaps annoyance at the trycorder that he tossed to the side.

"Up all night, Spock?"

Spock looked up at him from one of his devices. "Yes, I tried to contact the ship and haven't gotten anything."

McCoy grumbled and walked over to them and flopped down across from them. Kirk smiled at his friend's messy hair and zombie like expression. "Morning, Bones." He said with a small laugh.

He quickly looked at him with a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He waved him off and looked over at Spock. "He isn't a morning person."

"Obviously." He looked back at his trycorder and took a sip of an odd colored drink.

The grouchy doctor grumbled. "Who is a morning person…?" he paused at the drink and grimaced. "What is _that_?"

Spock paused and looked at him. "It is the native water."

"Where did you find a cup?" Kirk looked up at him and tossed his blanket to the side. "The village?"

He nodded and stood, looking around at the landscape "There is a river that way and some fruits that aren't poisonous."

"Oh joy." McCoy slowly got up and got Lt. Turner up. "Have you heard from the ship yet?"

"No." Spock lead them to the river and pulled some fruit off a tree and handed it to Kirk. "You need to eat, Mr. Thacker."

Kirk took what he offered and smiled. "Thank you, Spock."

"_We_ need to eat too." McCoy took some food and rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself as he got some water. he ate quickly and took the trycorder. "Turner and I are gonna look for servers." He shook his head and led the young man off.

"You can go with them, you know." Kirk smiled playfully and took a bite from his food. "I will probably just stay here and wait for them." He took a drink and watched as the Vulcan clasped his hands behind his back and watch him. "Something bothering you?"

"Why is it you wish to avoid telling me the truth, there is no logic in lying."

Kirk sighed and leaned his against a three. "Because the truth is illogical and I can't tell you. But—!" he held his hand u before the Vulcan could speak. "I will say this, you do deserve to know. I just can't tell you now." He smiled a little and patted his shoulder before walking passed him.

"When can you tell me?" he turned and watched him and he looked around at the trees. Kirk looked at him and ran his hand over his hair. "I'm not sure. But I just know it isn't now."

Spock nodded then quickly looked around just before the ground started to rumble. "He is coming again."

(sigh) me and my short chapters =.=


End file.
